mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Exiles
Yellow CAUTION tape isn't exactly cloth, is it? NotAnonymous 03:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The last bullet point in Traits and Likeness is a rather large assumption, don't you think? Kool Cat 03:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) What's with the speculation? I don't see what's with all this speculation about the vagabondish nomad seen in the MC Intermission. Since they were jumping through time, and they happen to end up at a barren wasteland similar to the one Die saw when he jumped to Spade's death, there's not much to think about. It's near obvious that the nomad was meant to be Past SS, before he 'made this town'. His appreciation of Spade's clothing and hat suggests that they share the same fashion sense, further supporting the mentioned theory, not to mention the spade in his clothes. And while there's a miniscule chance he's Jack, AH's intentions seem pretty clear. And this idea that he's actually the 4th Homestuck nomad is just stupid. The font used by the fourth nomad and the pattern of Dark male, Light female, Dark male practically shove the Light Kingdom female nomad idea into your brain. There's really not much to speculate. AH doesn't always stick with the obvious patterns, so the next nomad (should there be one, which I hope there is) may not be another female, or another denizen of the Kingdom of Light. ImitatorBell 08:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, the first three nomads are in the future. The Straggler is in the past. QuigleyQ 14:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Given what gallowsCalibrator has said about her Sburb session having 12 players (probably the trolls), each having an exile communicate with them, and SS has been shown communicating with carcinoGeneticist, the Straggler/SS/whoever is more likely to be among that set of exiles, rather than the kids' set, if indeed he is part of a set at all. The fact that the Straggler is in the past could be related to the trolls' insistence that they are travelling backwards through time. As for the Straggler's identity, I reckon AH deliberately named him Scurrilous Straggler to create another connection with Spades Slick, and to imply that they are one and the same, rather than suggest that he is the 4th exile of the kids' group. Deathsquirrel 21:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The only hitch in all this is that the Straggler is Spades Slick from farther in the past, but SS finds the monitor to communicate with CG at the end of the intermission. Further complicating things, SS recognizes him. The trolls established that the exiles try to restore civilization after ''helping their respective players, but it seems as though SS is about to do things in the reverse order. The alternative is that SS used a similar monitor as the straggler before restoring civilization, and is using a second monitor on a second occasion. JNJ 17:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nomad/Host connection I just noticed that all the nomads were introduced in a place relative to the Host of a homestuck player. WV was at a lab near Rose's house, AR is at the Frog Temple near Jade's house, and PM was shown near John's house. So that must mean that Rose's nomad will be found near Dave's house. Drunken Lemur 16:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lemme throw the following into the room: I think the nomads are on a different time-line to the Homestuck kids, because I think the newest pages AH put up show AR discovering Mr. Egbert's car in the Land of Wind and Shade. It's a law-following character, just like AR, and seems to have the same carapace as AR. Given how WV interacted with John 'right now' (if we pretend that the time-line of the Homestuck kids runs parallel to ours), but AR discovered the car in his own past, this suggests they are on different time-lines (or rather that the notion of time-lines cannot apply, but I'm getting metaphysical here already, and with all this weird random plot shit, it probably won't make sense anyway). ImitatorBell 08:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) If the Egg Occupant (i.e. the Fourth Nomad) is from around Dave's house then this adds another connection. All the bases are linked to whatever sent the kids into the medium. John's Apple is Peregrine Mendicant's Helipod base, The Skyship base could be viewed as a bottle of soda, and this egg is the most obvious of the three. Though we haven't seen how AR got to the temple yet, I'm going to bet right now that it can be linked to how Jade gets into the Medium. 06:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture I think that the picture should be the old one with a question mark, because the Straggler really doesn't belong. NotAnonymous 19:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Got it. QuigleyQ 20:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) New Title Now that Andrew has revealed that the proper term is Exile, does any one else think we should change the title? Or would it be too much work to change every instance of the term Future Nomad?Drunken Lemur 01:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hrrrm... Right now they still are from the Future and are still nomadic... So I don't suppose it'll be that bad to leave them as they are. But if you are looking for something to do, go for it. Kbmr 12:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Exiles in Hivebent Seeing as how there are four exiles in the Homestuck game, that would lead to the fact that there are twelve exiles for the Hivebent crew. If we can say that all of the Midnight Crew will be exiles for the trolls, we have four. Add Snowman and you have five. The question is: Who are the other 7? My personal opinion is that they may be some of The Felt. Of course, this is all speculation. (and I am probably making no sense.) SergeantQuagmire 10:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Its possible that AH is including the 4 from the children's timeline as Exiles numbers 1 thorugh 4. Then HB CD and DD make up 5 through 7, making snowman the 8th Exile to come into existence. Then Spades slick is the last one, at number 9. 6+1+2=9 Loverdesang 16:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Why is Spades Slick the last one? I'd say WQ is the last one, as she was introduced after the intermission. Guess it's kind of irrelevant now that we know who she is though. Octachoron 18:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate Pages Do we really need two pages for each exile from the Kids' session? It makes sense for the Midnight Crew, since the story is following two separate instances of Jack Noir, Courtyard Droll, etc., but we've only seen one instance of WV, AR, and PM. No other single characters have two pages. McAllisterFawkes 16:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Writ Keeper With the introduction of the 5th exile, this page is pretty out-of-date... JordanTH 03:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Tried to update it with Writ Kepper stuff. Don't know how to change the caption of the picture though. Also, for some reason liking to writ kepper didn't work...even though I know that it's a page. No Idea what I did wrong, could someone fix it? BitterLime 09:56, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :There. You just shouldn't have typed the link text in caps lock, that's all. As for the caption, we should probably wait until we have a new picture featuring all five exiles. --RomancePhilologist 13:49, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Death of the exilesWhy dont we have any pics of the Exiles deaths? Nepeta base host Where is in canon stated that DD's base host is Nepeta? She has nothing to do with DD as she has no exile. 17:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :Nepeta is Aradia's server player. This is how the command station thing works. ' ' 22:09, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, it's likely that every player has an exile, we just weren't shown all of them. If every player had a base and a screen, every player probably had an exile. ConcreteSunshine (talk) 06:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC) But there are more players in her team. Can exiles choose their host? 12:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :I have very little idea what those statements were supposed to prove, especially the first one. But when we say base host, I hope you realize we mean ''which station was physically entered, and which player that station relates to. That's separate from which player is on the screen, although it's often the client player of the player that the base host relates to. :And yes, we know there are more players on the trolls' twelve player team than the five exiles that were shown, that's why it was literally stated in the comment above yours, quote "it's likely that every player has an exile, we just weren't shown all of them." 23:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I just reminded that the Draconian Dignitary(an iteration of him) has wore cat ears. But... where is the answer on my first question? 12:51, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Content table? Why is text on the content "table" (I don't know what it's actually called) so large? I can't find any wikitext that I recognize where it should be, also. (also, this is the first time I leave a topic on a talk page in this format, so my apologies if I didn't do it correctly) TooManyAradiabots (talk) 11:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC)